30 días para morir
by KrazyMore
Summary: Cuando crees que ya no quieres vivir, cuando crees que la vida no tiene algo que darte, cuando la vida pierde el sentido… Llega la persona que te hace ver la vida de diferente forma.


_**Sinopsis:**_

_Cuando crees que ya no quieres vivir, cuando crees que la vida no tiene algo que darte, cuando la vida pierde el sentido… Llega la persona que te hace ver la vida de diferente forma._

_Ella no tiene mucho tiempo._

_Él le hará saber que no todo es negro…_

_En 30 días pueden pasar muchas cosas si realmente las aprecias._

_Momentos que valen la pena por los cuales sonreír._

_Hasta el último aliento de vida._

"_Hermione Granger, una mujer de cabellos castaños, y unos ojos chocolates, era una mujer bella, pero sin vida por delante_

_Harry Potter, un hombre de ojos verdes, sonrisa sincera y cabello negro, quien sonreía por la vida"._

* * *

_Espero que les guste, hace mucho que lo escribí para una amiga (hermana de una amiga), __por qué en la escuela le habían pedido una historia... ¿trágica? (jajaja) y esta es la primera vez que me salia algo así, así que no me hagan daño! _

_Es la primera historia trágica que hago!_

_¡Lean!_

* * *

**Día 1.**

Se levantaba de la cama muy deprimida, con las ojeras bajo sus ojos cafés marcadas. La castaña muy apenas se movía por la habitación de su casa, dirigiéndose al baño, se vio en el espejo, viendo lo desgastada que estaba, lo demacrada y lloro, lloro demasiado.

¿Qué harías si te digieran… "_Tienes pocos días de vida_"?

¿_Morir de una vez, vivir tú vida al máximo, o quedarte a esperar hasta que la muerte llegue por ti_?

Hermione se sentía que en cualquier momento su corazón se detendría, vivía con la angustia de que un día ya no despertaría y nadie lloraría por ella.

Tenía 26 años, no tenía hijos ni un hombre a su lado. Su familia había muerto, nunca tuvo hermanos. Y después de su cita con el medico de ayer, ya nada importaba.

-"¿_Por qué a mí_?" –Se preguntó mirándose al espejo.

El suicidio es la decisión más extrema que una persona puede tomar en vida. De hecho, de ser llevada a cabo, será la última decisión tomada por esa persona. Más allá nada importará, porque habrá perdido la única oportunidad que tenía de vivir.

Las razones que llevan a las personas a cometer el suicidio son de lo más dispares, pero en la mayor parte de los casos están asociadas a la depresión y otras enfermedades mentales, como pudo ser el impactante caso de Hermione Granger.

Lo único que hacia Granger ese día, fue mirar televisión y estar pensando sobre su vida toda la tarde, noche y hasta el día siguiente.

**Día 2.**

Hizo la misma rutina, despertarse, mirarse al espejo llorando de nuevo.

Pero había decido cambiar algo ese día, y eso fue… _Salir_.

Así que llevada por la ansiedad, salió a un Starbucks a la vuelta de la calle, entro comprando un café con un poco de azúcar y sentándose en uno de los sillones, miro a todo aquel que entraba.

A esa hora de la mañana no había nadie, eran las 9:00 a.m. muchas personas ya habían ido a trabajar desde más temprano, y solo algunos jóvenes iban y venían.

Dejo de mirar la puerta para mirar el vaso frente a ella, como queriendo saber por qué la vida le había ido mal y porqué a ella.

-Sabes, mirando el café no solucionara tus problemas, quita ese ceño fruncido linda. –Hablo una voz masculina haciendo que dejara de mirar intensamente la taza, para mirar arriba y encontrar al que podría decirse… Hombre perfecto. Un hombre pelinegro con los ojos verdes, y con una sonrisa encantadora y coqueta.

-No me conoces. –susurro enojada la castaña.

-No necesito conocerte para saber qué piensas que la vida no tiene sentido ¿verdad? –Le pregunto el ahora, un poco enojado.

-Tú no sabes nada. –susurra la muchacha mirando su taza. Queriendo escapar de su mirada, y de su propia realidad.

-Yo podría ayudarte y si me dejas… Conocerte. –dice el joven acercándose a ella, Hermione al ver ese gesto, se levantó deprisa y salió sin dirigirle una mirada al pelinegro con dirección a su departamento.

Se dirigió al departamento, cuando entro, pego su espalda a la puerta y se dejó caer por ella deslizándose, soltándose algunas lágrimas.

-Soy una cobarde. –dijo entre lágrimas. –no dejo que ni la gente me toque, no puede ser que mi vida haya cambiado tanto. –añadió hablando con ella misma entre sollozos.

**Día 3.**

Misma rutina, solo que ahora no salió de casa y se dedicó a grabarse a sí misma frente a una cámara.

**Día 4. **

No podía dejar de pensar en las palabras del muchacho, pero no había salido de su casa. Se la pasaba llorando, preguntándose mentalmente porqué le había pasado eso a ella.

**Día 5.**

Había mejorado, ya no tenía miedo de salir, pero ahora salía solamente hacer las compras de la semana. No quería encontrase con el muchacho, así que por eso no iba más al Starbucks.

**Día 6.**

Pero no pudo aguantar más la ansiedad, la curiosidad de conocer al muchacho que rondaba en su cabeza tres días atrás. Había decidido ir otra vez al Starbucks, y pidió lo mismo que la otra vez, sentándose donde mismo.

-Sabía que ibas regresar. –Hablo una voz alegre frente a ella, levanto la cabeza y miro los ojos verdosos del chico, expresaban alegría, emoción, demasiadas emociones positivas en una sola persona.

Ella solo mantuvo su mirada clavada en él, y guardo silencio.

-¿No vas hablar? Tan siquiera dime cómo te llamas. –pidió amablemente el castaño.

-Hermione Granger. –dijo en voz baja.

-Qué lindo nombre Hermione –alago el muchacho. –Me llamo Harry Potter.

-Un gusto. –respondió educada la castaña. El sonrió.

-Dime Hermione… ¿Por qué tan triste? –pregunto, mirándola a los ojos.

-Por qué la vida que me ha tocado ha sido muy injusta. –respondió solamente Hermione tomando un sorbo de su café.

-Todos tienen su final feliz.

-"No creo que ese sea el mío" –pensó mirando su taza, ella.

Los dos siguieron hablando, el preguntando cosas personales, conociéndola, y ella contestando, dudosa sobre su vida, le contó algunas cosas, excepto que ya no tenía tiempo… Algunos días para ser exactos.

**Día 7.**

Ayer habían quedado otra vez, pero ahora en el restaurante "Myton" que quedaba a cuatro calles de su casa. Se había cambiado, se había maquillado… Al final se había puesto frente a su espejo, y sonrió.

Porqué era la primera vez en días que se veía realmente espectacular.

"_Y es la primera vez que sonríes en mucho tiempo_"…

Harry había pasado por ella, y ahora estaban en el restaurante divirtiéndose. Ella como nunca lo había hecho, y el por primera vez con sentimiento amoroso por medio.

-Me gustas más cuando sonríes, te ves más bella. –Dijo cortando la risa de Hermione, a quien se le habían puesto las mejillas un poco rojas, dándole un aspecto enternecedor.

-Gracias. –Agradeció la chica un poco roja, él sonrió más.

-De nada linda. –devolvió el chico.

Habían terminado de cenar, y ahora estaba dejándola en su departamento.

-Harry, muchas gracias hace mucho que no me divertía tanto con alguien. –dijo con sinceridad.

-De nada Herms… –sonrió.

Se despidieron de un beso en la mejilla y bajo del auto, dirigiéndose a su departamento.

**Día 8. **

Estaba muy feliz, Harry la había invitado a tomar un helado al parque hoy en la tarde. Entrando las 4:30 p.m. se había duchado, cambiado y había salido al parque que estaba cerca de su casa, llegando a una pequeña banca, espero 5 minutos más y Harry apareció con un pequeño globo de helio.

Teniendo en letras grandes: "Sonríe, que así me gustas más" . Y una cara feliz.

Rieron por unos momentos y habían decidió dar un paseo por el parque antes de comprar el helado.

**Día 13**.

Los días pasados, Harry siempre estuvo con ella, en cualquier momento, Hermione de milagro no tuvo una recaída en todos esos días.

**Día 15.**

Habían ido al parque de diversiones que estaba de moda en ese tiempo, fueron se tomaron muchas fotos, y Harry le había robado un beso, tomando la foto perfecta del momento.

**Día 17**.

Cada vez que salían, ella llegaba a su casa y prendía la cámara que tenía frente a su cama, narrando todos los momentos felices que pasaba junto a Harry.

"_Momentos que valen la pena_…"

**Día 20.**

Habían ido a cenar, y luego de ahí al departamento de Harry a ver una película.

-Hermione quiero decirte algo. –dijo un poco nervioso, cuando acabo la película "Los amores de María".

-¿Mande, Harry? –sonrió Hermione. Él la había cambiado por completo, ahora era una muchacha que sonreía por casi todo y reía junto a él.

-¿Sabes que me haces muy feliz? –Pregunto él, sosteniendo el mentón de ella para que lo mirara a los ojos, ella dudosa asintió. –Y me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo si aceptaras ser mi novia. –le susurro para acercarse a sus labios entreabiertos, cerró los ojos y la beso.

Hermione sintió un remolino de mariposas en su estómago, y le correspondió el beso con una sonrisa en los labios. –Claro que si quiero ser tú novia, Harry. –Le dijo cuando termino el beso.

El sonrió volviéndola a besar.

Y es que no importaba si se acaban de conocer, ellos sentían que se conocían de hace años y Hermione sabía que tenía que aprovechar su vida al máximo.

**Día 21**.

Estaba muy feliz, nadie podía quitarles la burbuja de felicidad.

Pero no todo es para siempre.

**Día 24**.

Él le había escrito una canción, y la grabaron con la cámara de ella, donde estaban todos los videos que narraban la historia desde el principio con los pensamientos de ella. Había muchas fotos, tantos recuerdos…

Que se asegurarían que no se los llevara el viento.

**Día 26**.

Los dos habían terminado de cenar pizza en la casa de él, y ahora descansaban en el sillón, el haciéndole mimos y ella riendo.

"_Llora hasta que alguien consiga hacerte sonreír_…"

**Día 27**.

Se cambiaba para poder ir a cenar con Harry, se había puesto muy bella para que tuviera esa imagen de ella.

Una mujer bella y hermosa, por su simple sonrisa.

Harry la había hecho cambiar, y ahora podría decirse que se sentía la mujer más poderosa y amada del mundo, tenía tanta felicidad en ella, no podía con ella.

Paso por ella, y fueron al restaurante, pidieron la comida, y como adolescentes enamorados, se dieron de comer en la boca, sonriendo y besándose, sin impórtales los ojos de las demás personas que los miraban con ternura al ver una pareja con tanto amor.

"_No hay mal que por bien no venga, ver con los ojos no es la solución, debes aprender abrir tú corazón…_"

**Día 28**.

Hermione estaba mal, y ella mismo lo sabía, sus horas se acaban y no podía dejar de llorar, Harry no estaba con ella porqué había salido de la ciudad hacia donde su mama Lily, estaba enferma, el regresando mañana, no supo de la visita al médico de Hermione, ni de la carta hecha por si misma escondida bajo la almohada.

**Día 29**.

Harry había regresado de con su mama, y había pasado todo el día riendo con Granger, estaban muy felices, pero ella no podía disfrutar toda esa alegría… Mañana todo acabaría.

-Te quiero Harry. –le dijo dándole un beso en los labios. –Recuerda que siempre serás feliz no importa lo que pase. –le dice mirándolo a los ojos.

-Yo también te quiero Herms, contigo a mi lado siempre seré feliz. –dice dándole otro beso. Los dos cerraron los ojos.

Nadie vio la lágrima que bajo por la mejilla derecha de Hermione, ni como sus ojos perdían brillo cuando los abrió. Ni la sonrisa falsa que plasmo en su rostro.

**Día… Ultimo**.

Había llegado al departamento de ella más temprano de lo normal, tenía un mal presentimiento y un mal sabor de boca, y lo confirmo al llegar y ver que nadie le abría. Intento llamarla, todo.

Pero no abría y eso lo ponía mal.

Decidió llamar a la policía.

Cuando ellos llegaron, le ordenaron al llavero que abriera la puerta de Hermione, acotando órdenes, después de que lo abrieron, Harry entro desesperadamente por la puerta dirigiéndose a donde estaba la habitación de Hermione. Cuando entro, la vio en la cama con una sonrisa en la cara, estaba pálida…

Frente a ella estaba la cámara apagada, como recién usada y una carta en el buro de al lado.

Asustado comenzó a gritar, y un oficial le marco a una ambulancia. Revisando su pulso, el oficial negó con la cabeza.

El frustrado, lloro. Tomo la carta entre sus manos, percibiendo el aroma de ella, y la abrió comenzando a leer la letra detallada de Hermione, no pudo evitar reír sin sentido al ver su hermosa letra:

"Querido Harry, espero que me leas:

Todo ha cambiado desde que entraste a mi vida, pensé en quitarme la vida pero nunca tuve coraje, ahora estoy contigo y ya no siento dolor, pero yo no puedo seguir, tampoco puedo atarte, gracias por dejarme marchar para siempre.

_Harry, esta es mi despedida para ti. _

Nunca te conté que tenía cáncer, estaba muy avanzado ya no podía detenerlo, si hubiera podido lo hubiera hecho por ti Harry créeme, porqué en estos días te podría decir que te llegue a amar como a ningún otro.

Quiero decirte que para mí, fuiste más que un mundo, reviviste un sentimiento muerto para mí, debo darte las gracias porque al último minuto de mi vida fui feliz… Gracias.

Te quiere, Hermione Granger.

Se feliz, sonríe… **Qué así me gustas más**".

Termino de leer la carta y cayó al suelo, impresionado.

-Quédate, quédate junto a mí por última vez. –ruega Harry en el suelo soltando algunas lágrimas con la carta en mano. -Tengo miedo, mis manos tiemblan. ¿Dónde estás tú? –sigue diciendo sollozando. - Te amo, te amo, quédate por siempre. –susurra conmocionado.

- "_Lo siento… Ya no puedo más_" –Siente que alguien susurra.

- Quédate junto a mí. Por favor. –Ruega otra vez, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-"_Yo… yo lo siento.__Adiós_." –Y ese alguien desaparece, el solo grita, y grita, y llora.

Un oficial lo saco de la habitación, dejándolo afuera con la carta y la cámara en el pasillo.

Nunca se había sentido así como ahora.

Solo, y deprimido. Desorbitado.

Al final de todo, ella sonrió por él y el lloro por ella.

"Tú decides como vivir, nadie debe hacerlo por ti, algún día morirás, y debes de vivirlo como si fuera el ultimo, no te detengas".

_**Fin.**_

_**Por qué la vida pasa, frente a tus ojos lentamente… **_

_**Y encontraras a esa persona que le importes, que mire por ti y que se alegre de que seas feliz, esa que parezca que no, pero siempre estará ahí. **_

_**O puede que no, es complicado.**_

_**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado mucho (?)**_

_**Y me dejen reviews!**_

_**Son gratis :c**_


End file.
